


Tell me that you love me even if it's fake

by Nicolatte



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Theyre like twentysomething, stanchez
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: AU. Tras un pasado caótico Rick Sánchez decide asentarse y dedicarse a la música, siendo vocalista en la banda The Flesh Curtains. Stan Pines, por otra parte, con sus 18 años de edad y habiendo sido echado de su casa, prueba su suerte en diferentes estados de Estados Unidos. Un día es invitado a un concierto donde conoce a Rick.Stanley Pines sabe dos cosas, la primera es que no es gay, la segunda es que quizás está equivocado sobre la primera. ~~~~~~~Estoy inspirada por cómo dibuja esta persona a Rick http://rngrn.tumblr.com/tagged/rnm y a Stan así que intenten visualizarlos de esa manera.~~~~~Puede que cambie luego el resumen. Pensaba hacer oneshots peero me convenció hacer un longfic. Lamentablemente no puedo prometer capítulos largos. Aunque who cares, no creo que nadie lea Stanchez en español.





	1. I just wanted you to notice me

**Author's Note:**

> Primer capítulo: Cómo se conocieron.  
> Edité el capítulo ♥

Stan conoció a Rick en uno de sus conciertos. Era una noche de verano donde ventiladores que no daban abasto producían cortes de luz y el jean que llevaba puesto lo incendiaba por dentro. Se había enterado por un conocido que iba a haber un concierto gratuito en uno de los bares de la ciudad, si alguien quería colaborar era bienvenido, pero sino, podía quedarse y escuchar las bandas que gritaban a todo pulmón sin percatarse del calor excesivo ni las personas que decidían tomar aire fresco, abandonando el salón y con ello la posibilidad de ser escuchados.

De todas maneras allí estaba, sentado en una mesa y dándole las gracias a la camarera que le había traído la cerveza helada que intentaba aliviar su calor. Era hermosa. La cerveza, si, y la camarera. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a qué hora terminaba su turno y si quería tomar algo o pasear… pero sabía que no tenía posibilidades y aunque las tuviera, no podría mantener tal relación. No tenía casa porque vivía en su auto, tampoco trabajo ya que vivía de mentiras y, para colmo, su estabilidad emocional era de no envidiar tras haber sido echado de su casa por haber “arruinado el futuro de su hermano”.

La primera banda no estaba nada mal, encajaba en el estilo country y la vocalista poseía una voz dulce, un tanto grave en algunas ocasiones, pero nada mal. La banda que siguió había sido un desastre, lo suficiente para ser echados por el público. La tercera banda, no obstante, era otra cosa.

El joven que cantaba tenía unos veintiocho años de edad, quizás veintiseís, Stan no podía decidir. Poseía un cabello castaño difícil de manejar, pues parecía amenazar la gravedad; ojos oscuros y labios finos que se curvaban hacia un costado, casi inconscientemente. Era delgado pero poseía músculos y Stan no podía creer que estuviera observando con tanto detalle su atuendo. Una remera holgada de color negro decoraba su cuerpo dejando ver la mayor parte de su pecho. Los vaqueros que estaba utilizando se pegaban a su cuerpo y terminaban donde comenzaban unos borcegos oscuros que aumentaban su altura apenas unos dos centímetros. Junto con él había dos tipos con curiosos disfraces, el de la izquierda parecía tener alas, y el de su derecha se encontraba en la batería con un gracioso disfraz de gato.

—¡Y nosotros somos los The Flesh Curtains, _motherfuckers_!

Y aquel chico cantó, la letra no era la mejor, tampoco la melodía, pero era entretenida y era lo único que Stan necesitaba para terminar bien el día. Durante la segunda canción encontraron miradas pero Stan terminó por mirar hacia otro lado, un tanto nervioso y otro avergonzado. Realmente no sabía por qué. Durante la quinta y última canción volvieron a mirarse, sólo que esta vez Rick le guiñó el ojo y eso fue suficiente para querer quedarse, para averiguar qué más le deparaba la noche.

Cuando los _The Flesh Curtains_  se bajaron del escenario, Stan ya había terminado su segunda botella de cerveza. Aún le faltaba para estar mareado y ni pensar estar borracho, pero sentía que no tenía problemas en gastar lo que había ganado en la semana para llegar a ese estado.

La camarera volvió a aparecer, ni siquiera lo miró, dejó la cerveza abierta y murmuró un inaudible “que lo disfrutes”. No, no hubiera tenido suerte con ella.

—¿E-está ocupado?

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la voz que resonó a su costado. Era el joven de la banda.

—¿No?

—¿Es un no o es-es un “mi novia es-estará por llegar aquí en cual - _sssurrp-_ cualquier momento?

—Já, no. Es un no. Me tomaste de sorpresa, nada más.

—¿Te gustó la presentación? Soy-soy Rick, por cierto.

—Oh, Stan. Si, en especial por el nombre de la banda —Comentó queriendo ser simpático aunque intuyó que problamente sonó grosero y, a punto de soltar un suspiro, Rick habló con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—¡Já! Lo eligió _-sssurrp-_ mi amigo. ¿Quieres? —Le tendió un vaso de whiskey que estaba a medio terminar y Stan asintió reprimiendo el cerrar de ojos y todo rasgo desagradable que podría aparecer en su rostro porque ey, era whiskey barato —. No te preocupes, es malo, p-pero como me caes bien compraré eh, ¿dos botellas de cerveza está bien? ¿eh? ¡Camarera! ¡Dos cervezas más!

Stan no comprendió bien la secuencia que le siguió a esa situación, sólo supo que media hora después lo rodeaban cinco cervezas de un litro cada una y un Rick que lo abrazaba con demasiada amistad.

—M-me caes b-bien Sta-Stan —Su tartamudeo parecía empeorar con el alcohol, pero no le importó —. Tienes q-que venir a ver a mi - _hip-_ banda. S-somos geniales, eh. ¿Tu sabes tocar, tocar algún instrumento?

—¿Mnh? —Estaba realmente mareado, pero feliz, algo que no sentía hacía muchos meses —. No, aunque siempre quise aprender a tocar la guitarra.

—¡Ey! ¡Que casualidad! ¡Yo sé! —Stan lo sabía, lo había visto hacía cuarenta minutos —. Pu-puedes venir a mi casa, Stan, eh, ¿que te - _hip-_ t-te parece?

La primera regla que su madre le había enseñado era no ir con extraños, menos a sus casas. Pero vamos, mierda, su madre no estaba. Lo había echado. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, considerando la propuesta pero Rick rápidamente interrumpió sus sentimientos.

—No seas maricón, S-Stan, vamos, ¿crees qu-que voy a violarte o algo así? —Lo abrazó aún más efusivo —. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que si.

 


	2. It's just a little broken heart you see

Cuando llegó al departamento de Rick Sánchez pudo reaccionar que estaba en la casa de un desconocido y que si algo llegaba a sucederle a nadie le importaría porque no le había dicho a nadie dónde estaba. Quizás era la oportunidad perfecta para llamar a su hermano, ¿verdad? No obstante carecía de teléfono y _al diablo,_ estaba demasiado ebrio para pensar en secuestro y llamar a su hermano (especialmente lo último).

—Este es m-mi departamento.

La voz de Rick lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sus ojos vieron finalmente el cuarto desprolijo y poco cuidado de su acompañante. Aún era de noche, por lo cual el lugar lucía aún más oscuro, y Stan sentía que había un poco de tristeza en todo aquello; en la manera en la cual su ropa colgaba de las sillas, las botellas de alcohol barato que se esparcían sobre el suelo y la mesa (algunas vacías, ocupando espacio y decoración innecesaria) y algunos elementos que no supo identificar. Además del alcohol, lo que destacaba en el cuarto eran herramientas y metales junto con cables y aparatos ya contruidos. Stan no quiso preguntar, estaba demasiado ebrio.

—Es temporal, me mudaré pron-pronto.

Parecía que Rick no había vivido mucho tiempo en aquel departamento. Las paredes estaban limpias y dándole un rápido vistazo a la cocina notó que no tenía ninguna olla, sartén o utensillo para cocina salvo cubiertos descartables. Pero, de nuevo, no quiso preguntar. Rick le dijo algo parecido a “Espera aquí” y se escabulló a una de las habitaciones donde apareció segundos más tarde con una guitarra y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Se sentó en el sofá, tirando al suelo las botellas de vodka vacías junto con algunas herramientas que golpearon produciendo un horrible sonido, y palmeó a su lado sobre el almohadón para que Stan lo acompañara.

—B-bien, ¿sabes lo básico? —Preguntó una vez que Stan se sentó a su lado y no esperó a que respondiera para buscar la botella de whiskey que estaba sobre la mesa de luz a su lado y tomar dos largos sorbos. Stan no comentó al respecto, no necesitaba más alcohol y negó con la cabeza cuando Rick le ofreció tomar más —. Agh, no-no seas marica, Stan. Es solo-solo un poco de _-sssurrp-_ alcohol.

—Agh, está bien —Tomó la botella con una de sus manos y no tardó en arrepentirse cuando sintió el reconocible ardor en su garganta y las ganas de devolver todo lo tomado y comido en el día—, ¿cuánto te salió esto?

—No preguntes obviedades, Stan —Se acomodó el cabello y tomó lo último que quedaba, eructando al terminar—. Entonces, ¿sabes-sabes lo básico, Stan?

—Mnh, si. Se las notas básicas, aunque me cuesta Fa y--- no sé, había uno que también tenías que usar todos los dedos.

Rick acomodó su cabello nuevamente, peinándolo hacia arriba porque la humedad y el calor estropeaban su gravedad. Posicionó de manera correcta la guitarra sobre su regazo y le mostró la manera más simple de practicar las notas que Stan iba mencionando, lo cual era cómico porque ambos estaban totalmente borrachos y Stan no podía tocar una nota sin olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo logrando que Rick tuviera que explicarle de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Q-que no hagas eso, Stan! Dios santo, quédate ahí.

Aprovechando que Stan tenía la guitarra en sus manos, Rick se paró sobre el sofá y se sentó detrás del joven, abriendo las piernas para que cada una cayera a los costados del menor. Ignorando el sobresalto y la tensión que sus movimientos provocaron en el otro, Rick lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a decirle cómo tenía que colocar los dedos y la presión que debía hacer sobre las cuerdas pero la delicadeza que debía tener cuando quería hacerlas sonar.

—S-si raspas con mucha fuerza se escuchará horrible, Stan, cr-créeme.

Stan asintió, tragó saliva y se preguntó interiormente si acaso había más alcohol porque su salud mental no podía sola. Rick rió.

—No seas homofóbico, Stan. ¿A-acaso si fuese una chica me, me mirarías así, eh? No, claro que no, Stan. Qu-que te importe una mierda el género, esas cosas, esas cosas no im—- hip- no importan.

—A mi sí —Sus palabras se deslizaban de su lengua y aunque se concentraba para que las palabras salieran correctamente pronunciadas simplemente no podía. Terminó riéndose en medio de su pseudo-seriedad—. No lo sé.

—Además ni siquiera quiero tener s-sexo contigo, Stan, t-tranquilízate.

—Oh.

—¿Decepcionado? —Rick sonreía de lado y aunque Stan no podía verlo, si sentía su respiración sobre su oído y la manera en la cual sus manos acariciaban disimuladamente sus propias manos.

Sin embargo, esta vez Stan se relajó o al menos intentó hacerlo, demasiado mareado para que le importara.

Una parte de él se decepcionó cuando Rick se levantó para sentarse a su lado pero todo pensamiento desapareció cuando se vio siendo tomado por el mentón. Ambos se miraron en silencio.

—Tengo… tengo que ir al baño.

Stan se deshizo de su agarre y corrió al baño donde se sentó en el suelo y hundió su cabeza en el inodoro, vomitando su peso en alcohol.

—Je-Jesús Cristo, Stan. M-me siento ofendido.

—Agh, es por el alcohol.

—M-más te vale. Espera aquí, te traeré agua.

Desapareció dejando a Stan solo con sus pensamientos o lo que quedaba de ellos porque no mentía cuando decía que se sentía mal. Hacía tiempo no se emborrachaba con vodka y whiskey, y parecía que su cuerpo no soportaba cambios abruptos en su alimentación alcoholica. Rick volvió con un vaso de agua fría que no dudó en tendersela cuando notó que Stan había dejado de vomitar.

Hora y media después, Stan se sentía mejor, sin ganas de vomitar, pero visiblemente destruído y ya sin consciencia propia ni fuerza para actuar por su cuenta.

—T-te dejaré la cama, ven.

—Mnh.

Rick se lo llevó y una vez sentado en la cama comenzó a sacarle la remera y luego el pantalón. Lo colocó de costado porque no quería irse a dormir y despertarse con un muerto en su cama por haberse atragantado con su propio vómito. Ya lo había visto antes, no quería recuperar memorias.

Así que tomó la ropa de Stan, la puso a lavar y mientras el lavarropas que había inventado funcionaba, se sentó al lado del joven para vigilarlo durante toda la noche.

Stan se despertó confundido y mareado. Le dolía el estómago lo suficiente para no poder ni siquiera sentarse. Desde donde estaba y cómo podía se acomodó un poco y lo primero que notó fue un cuerpo a su lado rodeandolo con los brazos como también un suave ronquido que retumbaba en la habitación. Inevitablemente se tensó y se volteó para enfrentar al sujeto que tenía a su lado. Mala idea. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Al instante recordó cómo Rick se había colocado detrás de él para enseñarle a tocar la guitarra y como luego había querido besarlo. No había podido porque le habían surgido ganas de vomitar, eso lo recordaba, pero luego de esos recuerdos el resto se volvía borroso.

También notaba que vestía nada excepto ropa interior.

—Q-que carajos. ¿¡Rick!? ¡¡Rick!! —Sin importarle el dolor de estómago ni el dolor de cabeza, se sentó en la cama de manera tan abrupta que todo dió vueltas y casi se cayó.

—¿Q-qué carajos? ¿Stan? Jesús, c-c-cálmate, ¿quieres? Agh, ¿qué te pasa? ¿eh?

—¡¿Por qué estoy casi desnudo?!

—Porque vomitaste todo mi baño, tu ropa y la puse a la-lavar. Un “gracias” no, no me molestaría, ¿sabes? N-no me mires así. La puse a lavar, ya está seca. Es mi-mi nuevo invento, lava la ropa y la seca en veinte minutos —Ante el rostro desconfiado de Stan, no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie e irla a buscar, dejándosela a un costado una vez que logró dicho cometido.

—Hum… gracias —Tomó su remera y se la colocó —. Entonces… ¿no pasó nada?

—Ya te dije, vomitaste todo y te llevé a la cama. M-me quedé dormido porque estaba vigilandote. N-no quería que vomitaras y te me murieras.

—Oh.

—Ahora déjame dormir.

—Sabes, preferiría irme a casa, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.

—Eres una, una molestia.

Rick se levantó de la cama y esperó a que Stan estuviera listo. Una vez cambiado, Stan miró a su alrededor sin querer encontrar la mirada de Rick.

—¿Quieres que te siga enseñando cómo tocar la guitarra?

—Uh, claro…

—El próximo s-sábado toco en Grand Reix, un lugar a unos cuarenta mi-minutos de aquí, seguramente me vuelva a mudar, pero si vas allí seguramente nos encontremos. Luego de esa fecha no tengo q-que ir a ningún otro lado, al menos por unos-unos meses. Toco a las diez de la noche, si te interesa.

—Oh, genial, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Dame tu mano.

Le tendió la mano y Rick agarró un marcador que estaba sobre la mesa para escribirle su número de teléfono a Stan.

—Debo es-estar demasiado sobrio para esto, pero en fin, a-aquí tienes mi número por cualquier cosa.

Observó el número y asintió. Rick lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¡N-nos vemos!

 


	3. Sometimes we take chances sometimes we take pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay unas cosas que tengo que revisar después con detenimiento, porque no recuerdo si ya puse la edad de ambos, pero soy demasiado ansiosa para esperar :(

Stan no llamó y a Rick no le importó. Incluso pasaron los días y comenzó a olvidarse del joven musculoso de nariz colorada y barba mal afeitada. Mientras tanto Stan, en el asiento trasero de su auto, pensaba si realmente quería ir. No tenía nada que hacer más que intentar buscar trabajo, eso era verdad, pero a su vez un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba en el cuando sabía que se trataba de aquel joven de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño. Recordaba cómo casi se habían besado y su estómago se retorcía mientras que su mente intentaba apartar nuevas ideas.

Sin embargo luego de actuar por impulso y olvidar pensar, allí estaba.

Mierda.

Era sábado y estaba de pie sobre la puerta de un lugar de paredes mal pintadas y graffitis que el dueño probablemente no autorizó. Un guardia de seguridad lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Tu nombre? —Preguntó sosteniendo una libreta que parecía contener un listado de nombres y números al lado de cada uno de ellos.

—Stan —Respondió frunciendo el ceño. Rick no le había comentado nada de nombres y guardias con ganas de patearle el trasero.

—No estás en la lista. Vete.

—Un amigo me invitó.

—No estás en la lista y no volveré a repetirlo.

—¡Pero él me invitó! —Exclamó desesperándose porque no necesitaba ser rechazado (no de nuevo)—. ¿Puedes llamarlo y que él lo corrobore? Se llama Rick.

El hombre frunció el ceño e intercambió miradas con otro de los guardias, ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se hicieron a un lado, abriendo la puerta al hacerlo.

—Pasa.

—¿Pero que--? Sabes qué, no importa, gracias.

Los guardias no se inmutaron y Stanley no se quedó a esperar una reacción más significativa. Caminó por el pasillo poco alumbrado y continuó camino hasta que una mujer en pollera corta y escote le dió la bienvenida. La piel de su cuerpo lucía extraño pero asumió que debían ser las luces y supuso -además- que preguntar sería descortés; así que siguió sus instrucciones y dobló a la izquierda ya que “a la derecha son los baños, querido”. ¿Qué tan extenso era el lugar? Se preguntó y la pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire cuando corrió una de las cortinas que bloqueaba el paso.

 

Lo que veía era de poco creer, casi imposible y sin embargo las imágenes estaban allí, transcurriendo en vivo frente a sus ojos. Las luces se movían con rapidés, apuntando diferentes personas las cuales eran un show aparte. Si la mujer con tez extraña había sido efecto de las luces, entonces las personas con apariencia animal y extrañas formas poco humanas eran otra cosa, era poco factible culpar la iluminación. Frente al escenario había un espacio para aquellos que decidían asomarse a las bandas y tras éstos unas mesas para los que preferían disfrutar el show sentados. Optó por la segunda opción y una camarera con un tercer ojo le preguntó qué quería tomar y aunque hubiera deseado no detenerse mirándola le fue imposible pues se preguntaba si era cotillón o si realmente la mujer poseía un tipo de deformidad. Quizás era eso, un antro donde podían pasar la noche sin ser juzgados. No obstante la mujer frunció el ceño y se percató de su mala educación.

—Lo lamento, estoy un poco enfermo y me olvido de las cosas —Mintió con rapidés y observó como el rostro de la desconocida camarera se suavizaba —. ¿Una cerveza? No, mejor whiskey.

—Claro, cariño.

Stan pudo escuchar como le pedía al bartender “una bebida de humano, esa llamada whiskey” y cuando estaba pensando en aquello sintió un peso sobre su hombro y escuchó una voz hablando a sus espaldas.

—¡Ey! ¿Te molesta si me siento? —Era una joven de unos viente años y su cabello pelirrojo lucía extraño con su piel celeste, pero detrás de ella había otra chica que lucía exactamente igual —. Ella es mi hermana, pero no habla mucho así que no le prestes atención.

—U-uh, ¿si? Digo, claro, tomen asiento.

La más tímida de las dos pareció sonreír cuando escuchó a Stan referirse a ambas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? El único humano que conozco es Rick.

—Digo lo mismo —Soltó pero agregó rápidamente —. Quiero decir, conozco a Rick, no que es el único humano que conozco. Me invitó pero no tengo idea dónde está.

—Meh, no te pierdes de mucho, es un bueno para nada. Es inteligente, no lo niego, pero en mi planeta los seres son aún más inteligentes que él. Me odia por eso y le cae bien mi hermana sólo porque ella es estúpida.

Stanley se preguntó como echarla sin quedar como un desgraciado, en especial porque la relación de ambas gemelas le recordaba un poco de su pasado. La camarera volvió en ese momento permitiéndole no responder, aunque él había pedido tan solo un shot, una botella entera se encontraba frente a sus ojos, qué mas daba, luego vería cómo pagarlo. Se sirvió un trago logrando un silencio prolongado poco incómodo. Les preguntó a ambas si deseaban tomar pero se negaron.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Stan.

—Lindo nombre, Stan. Soy Kat y ella Thai. Oh, espera, The Flesh Curtains va a comenzar.

La banda de Rick. Stan volvió a servirse y vació su contenido en un parpadeo, arrugo la nariz como consecuencia de su intensidad y aguardó silencio observando las cortinas del escenario hacerse a un lado y las luces apuntando directamente a los tres miembros de la banda, dejando completamente a oscuras el resto del lugar. Humo nacía del suelo dándole una entrada triunfal y Rick hizo sonar un par de notas con la guitarra porque _le encanta ser dramático_ dijo una de las voces a su lado. El público aplaudió y los gritos emocionados hicieron eco en las paredes. Birdperson lucía una de sus mejores prendas y Rick, notó Stan casi sin quererlo, llevaba una crop top negro; Squanchy vestía un moño bordó y saltaba en el lugar, emocionado de empezar a tocar de una vez por todas.

—¡Uno, dos, tres!

La grave voz de Birdperson contrastaba con los coros de Rick, quien lograba llegar a tonos agudos sin esforzarse provocando que ambas voces se complementaran cuando uno no podía llegar más alto o más bajo que el otro. Durante el final de la tercera canción, Stan y Rick encontraron miradas y éste último le dedicó una sonrisa de lado antes de seguir con la canción. Como había sucedido la vez anterior, aquel encuentro se repitió en cada una de las canciones y Stan hubiera querido poder dejar de mirar, enfocarse en su alrededor o en su bebida que canción tras canción, minuto a minuto, bajaba su cantidad. Para cuando The Flesh Curtains terminó, Stan estaba ebrio y sentía el aliento de Kat en su cuello, preguntándole si quería ir a su cuarto, que Thai no era buena en la cama pero ambas podían hacerlo feliz durante la noche.

—E-eh, yo… —Fue como despertarse de un sueño. Desorientado, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, buscó las palabras correctas y--

—¡S-stan! —Rick. Esa era la voz de Rick —. Pensé-pensé que no vendrías, eh. ¿Q-quieres un trag--? ¿¡Qué mierda hacés aquí Kat!?

—¿Qué? Lo vi solo y quise hacerle compañía, no molestes.

—T-tú lo estás molestando, perra. Vete. Tu no, Thai, puedes quedarte.

Rick sabía que Thai seguiría las órdenes de su hermana y ambas se retiraron no sin antes Kat insultar a Rick. Para cuando estuvieron solos, se sentó al lado de Stan y frunció un poco el ceño.

—E-ey, Stan, ¿estás bien? E-estás muy borracho.

—¿Mnh? Nnno, estoy bien. Ennnserio.

—S-seh, c-claro que sí amigo. Ey, ¿te gustó el show?

—Cantás innncreíble.

Rick sonrió de lado y bebió un sorbo del whiskey que Stan aún no había bebido.

—Claro q-que si, _babe_. Y hago mejores cosas que-que esas.

—Ey, Rrrrick, ¿qué es este lugar? No entiendo qqque son estas pppersonas.

—Extraterrestres, pero no te preocupes, son todos amigables. Vienen de vez en cuando y son todos amigos míos o-o so mayoría, e-en realidad; Kat no lo es. Maldita perra. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

—Peeero…

Stanley fue tomado de la mano y tropezó con diferentes personas (¿personas?). Olvidó la camarera y el whiskey sin pagar, cómo el sujeto con cinco ojos que hablaba con un ser de un metro de alto cuya tercer pierna vestía un zapato diferente que el resto. Siguió a Rick, sus pasos dando tropezones hasta que finalmente llegaron al camarín donde los objetos de Birdperson y Squanchy permanecían en los colgadores y la guitarra de Rick descansaba sobre uno de los sillones.

—Bien, Stan, estaremos aquí hasta-hasta que se te pase la ebriedad s-solo un poco.

—¿Acassso no estás tú siempre ebrio?

—S-si, pero se controlarme, Stan, tú-tú sólo estás alargando palabras y sonriendo como idiota. Quiero-quiero explicarte qué es lo que sucede allá afuera, Stan, pero tienes que escucharme con c-claridad, eh. S-son extraterrestres, Stan, vienen del espacio, de otras dimensiones también. V-v-vinieron a verme, somos famosos allí afuera, e-eh, pero-pero no quiero que enloquezcas, Stan, no quiero q-que empieces a gritar como idiota.

—No lo haré—La sorpresa logró que la cantidad de alcohol en sangre disminuyera y se sentó en uno de los sillones, al lado de la guitarra de Rick, porque no creía que de pie pudiera procesar el resto de información que Rick tenía para él.

—T-te invité porque siento que puedo confiar en tí, Stan —Siguió hablando y Stan sintió que había algo más, una razón más pero probablemente era su imaginación queriendo sentirse especial, al menos por un momento —. ¿Estás enloqueciendo?

—No, sólo me está bajando la ebriedad. ¿Dices que son extraterrestes? ¿De otros planetas?

—C-cada uno de-de ellos, Stan. Y de otras galaxias. Por eso era un evento s-secreto.

—Wow.

—¿Quieres? —Rick le tendió una cerveza y Stan negó con la cabeza, necesitaba recomponerse —. Pff, te lo pierdes. ¿Que te hizo venir? N-no llamaste en toda la semana y-y pensé que no vendrías.

—Pensé lo mismo —Confesó —. Pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Rick dejó la bebida a un lado y tomó del abrigo de su chaleco, que se encontraba colgado junto con las cosas de Birdperson, un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos. Lo prendió y por unos momentos nadie habló. Stan dejó caer su cabeza sobre el sofá y aceptó gustoso el ofrecimiento del cigarrillo y le dio dos pitadas seguidas, fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo. Hacía meses que había dejado de fumar por falta de dinero y ahora que recuperaba el sabor amargo en su boca sentía que una parte de él volvía. Lo compartieron unos minutos más y esta vez fue Stan quien decidió hablar.

—No entiendo cómo no estoy teniendo una embolia o algo así.

Rick soltó una carcajada.

—Q-quizás una parte de tí sabe que-que no es posible estar solo en el universo, e-eh. Es, es bastante estúpido pensar así y egocéntrico. Pf, ¿solos en el universo? Estupideces, Stan, n-n-no son más que estupideces. Dicen que el universo es infinito y creeme, he llegado al final del universo, no-no es nada lindo, pero-pero es un lugar… mágico. Já. Estoy hablando como un t-tarado.

Stan se reincorporó del asiento y miró a Rick con los ojos abiertos. Sabía que no estaba preparado para escuchar tanto y aún así quería saber más.

—¿El fin del universo? ¿De qué hablas? Los científicos dicen--

—Los científicos son idiotas. Mira… —Volvió a tomar su chaqueta de cuero y sacó de otro de los bolsillos, diferente de aquel donde había buscado cigarrillos, una especie de arma blanca con algunos botones verdes —. La inventé yo. Te permite viajar a d-d-diferentes partes del universo y-y dimensiones, Stan, la que quieras. U-utiliza un tipo especial de batería y estoy intentando crear una que no lo necesita. P-pero necesito que no digas nada, Stan, a nadie, eh, o te buscaré y mataré.

Rick no estaba bromeando.

—No necesitas amenazarme —Replicó con suavidad, observando atentamente el arma —. No diré nada.

—Mejor así —Sonrió de lado —. Uno-uno de los días donde estaba probando esta máquina s-sin querer terminé en el fin del universo.

—No… no entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que estamos dentro de una especie de… caja? ¿Qué no existe un “después”?

—Oh, n-no, nada de eso, me expresé mal. Q-quise decir que nuestro universo es finito y fui al fin de—de nuestro universo, pero puedes ir a otros. Los cantidad de universos es infinita pero cada universo es finito. El nuestro, el universo de este mundo es-es una mierda. H-hace demasiado frío para que haya vida excepto unas criaturas horribles y resentidas. O-odian a todo aquel que ha ido a su mundo y n-no han sido muchos. Los krhypyo son una de las razas que viven c-cerca del fin del mundo, a años luz, Stan, y cuando les conté que había visitado Hksorkaeg--

—¿Hksorkaeg?

—A-así demominan ellos el fin del mundo, Stan, no me interrumpas.

—Lo siento.

—Como te decía, cuando les conté abrieron los ojos, así Stan, así de grandes y me pidieron que les cuente c-cómo escapé.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

—Hice un portal, por suerte aún tenía batería.

—¿Y qué sucedió luego?

Rick miró a otro lado cuando escuchó la pregunta y se mantuvo en silencio, observando detenidamente el arma que tenía en sus manos. Stan pudo observar cómo la mirada se apagaba y sus labios se tensaban hasta que decidió beber nuevamente y volvió a sonreír, como si nada hubiera pasado. Deseaba preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido, qué había sido tan trágico, pero Rick cambió de tema al instante.

—¿S-sigues ebrio?

—No, ya no.

—¿Quieres probar algo?

—¿A qué te refieres con “algo”?

Rodando los ojos, respondió: —D-droga, Stan, pero espacial, me la consiguieron unos amigos.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta el escritorio abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando una bolsa transparente que contenía un polvo rosado. Sacó una cuchara que parecía ser la indicada para dicha operación y la hundió en el contenido sacando una dosis exacta.

—Abre la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si muero?

—E-e-esto no está diseñado para m-morir, Stan, no seas marica.

—¿Qué se supone que me hará? —Preguntó con Rick aún sosteniendo la cuchara a centímetros de su rostro.

—B-bien, te lo pierdes —Antes que pudiera colocárselo en la boca, Stan resopló y gritó “¡Está bien!” —. Abre la boca. Bien. Espera---

Stan contó hasta tres como Rick le había dicho y al instante comenzó a sentirse _liviano_. Era incraíble. Sentía que su cuerpo no pesaba, que la gravedad no existía, que los colores poseían brillo y las luces molestaban. _Mierda_ , las luces molestaban. Demasiado.

—Oh, s-s-si, eso, me olvidé —Comentó en voz alta como si estuviera leyendo su pensamiento. Prendó un velador y apagó el resto de las luces —. L-lo que molesta son las luces f-f-fuertes. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se sentía bien, como nunca se había sentido en su vida. Los pensamientos negativos habían abandonado su mente y los recuerdos angustiantes parecían no haber existido nunca. Aunque hubiera querido pensar algo malo, no hubiera podido hacerlo, en efecto, ni siquiera podía hablar.

—Mierda, estás demasiado--- metido —Rick comentó como si fuese algo malo.

Como si estuviese mal no recordar que había sido echado de su hogar por un error, con su hermano dándole la espalda cuando su padre le gritaba que fuese a hacer algo útil, algo que hiciera dinero, que recuperara todo lo que Stanford había perdido. No había nada de eso.

Observó a Rick y su rostro relajado mientras terminaba de fumar lo que quedaba de cigarrillo para luego darle un último sorbo a la botella de cerveza, directamente de la botella. La luz del velador proyectando sobre su rostro una tez diferente, menos pálida, más humana. Se preguntó si Rick comía, cuántos años realmente tenía, si tenía madre o padre, hermanos, hermanas, mejores amigos. Se preguntó qué pensaría al despertar y porqué necesitaba embriagarse cada día, de qué estaba escapando consumiendo alcohol y drogas. ¿De qué?

—N-n-no le creas a tu mente —La voz de Rick surgió en el silencio y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Antes de proseguir se reincorporó un poco y se acercó a Stan, que se encontraba sentado de costado, mirándolo, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y entrecerrando los ojos porque una pesadez inexpicable se apoderaba de sus ojos.

—¿Rick?

—¿Mnh?

Stan logró abrir los ojos y mirarlo una última vez antes de tomarlo de la mejilla y besarlo. El beso fue torpe debido a la condición que ambos estaban atravesando y amargo como consecuencia del alcohol y el cigarrillo. Y Stan no tuvo ningún pensamiento negativo mientras movía sus labios y se encontraba con la lengua de Rick, no pensaba en su sexualidad o en las consecuencias de sus actos, porque se sentía bien tanto general como individualmente. Tampoco Rick se quejó y hasta profundizó el beso hasta que, antes de poder seguir avanzando, se separó de Stan.

—T-t-tenemos que detenernos aquí, Stan, así que-que no te emociones.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—E-estás drogado.

—¿Y?

—S-sería como aprovecharme, ademas, c-c-cuantos años tienes, eh, ¿vientitrés?

—Dieciocho.

—Mierda.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

—Vientiocho.

—Oh.

Rick curvó sus labios hacia un costado, poco le molestaba la diferencia de edad, al contrario, le resultaba excitante, pero la posibilidad de hacer algo con Stan, cualquier cosa, desaparecía cuando lo veía completamente drogado frente a él. Observó cómo el menor luchaba con la necesidad física de cerrar los ojos hasta que terminó cediendo. Una respiració pausada se escuchó en la habitación al cabo de unos segundos.

Já.

—Niños.

**Author's Note:**

> Como se dieron cuenta, Rick ya conoce a Birdperson y Squanchy o sea que ya creó la pistola de portales (?) (suena re mal en español) y tiene -claramente- contacto con otras dimensiones. Por lo tanto si puedo seguir con este fic -ups- mi idea es escribir el trasfondo de Rick en la historia y que no es solamente un cantante en una banda de rock.


End file.
